


Don't leave me alone

by Tillmyheartexplodes



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gabriel lightwood - Freeform, Post-Book Series: The Infernal Devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes
Summary: Gabrily one shot set after the events of clockwork princess
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a couple years after clockwork princess. I hope you enjoy

"Would you all remain in your seats." Charlotte pleaded. Cecily could hear the frustration in her voice. The meeting had been arannged to discuss changes to institute that Tessa wanted to make to improve relations with downworlders, but that was not how it was going. 

Most people ignored Charlotte's request. Some were shouting about how there should be less women in charge, others asking why they should care about what happens to downworlders. 

Cecily knew the changes would barely effect these shadowhunters who didn't even use the London institute for more than these meetings. But they hated change of any kind especially when it was suggested by Tessa. 

Tessa was remaining calm throughout, waiting for the library to quieten down before speaking. Cecily admired her for this. 

"I an suggesting we allow more downworlders to seek refuge at the institute. How can we expect them to cooperate with us if we don't also make an effort, " Tessa said. 

Will reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She turned to look at him with a tired look in her eyes that was still full of so much love. 

"Of course that is what she would say," Muttered the man next to Cecily. 

The room erupted into chaos again. Everyone was shouting. Within seconds people were out of their seats again complaining about the 'outrageous demand' she was making. 

Cecily moved away from the main table not wanting to be in the library anymore. She sneaked out the room while nobody was paying attention and ran down the hall towards the institute doors. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be outside. On the way out Cecily passed Bridget who was watching little Charles while his parents dealt with the close mimded shadowhunters . Cecily pushed the heavy doors open allowing them to shut behind her not caring about the noise they might make. She continued walking almost until she was at the street before collapsing on the floor. 

The ground was dry, which was a good thing otherwise Jessamine would be on her case for ruining her dress. Her breathing was heavy, she hated clave meetings watching those who thought they were better just because they were men talk over and disrespect Charlotte and Tessa. They looked down on Sophie even more despite her being braver than many of them there.

Cecily straightened out the skirt of her dress where she was sat and watched the carriages go by in the street knowing they couldn't see her. It was early afternoon but the weather was cold and there was a harsh breeze. 

Cecily heard footsteps

"You really thought nobody would notice you leaving?" 

Cecily turned around despite reckoning the voice. Gabriel was stood a couple steps away from her his face full of worry.

"I thought they were too busy ignoring reasonable suggestions, " Cecily replied

"Well I noticed, " Gabriel moved to sit next to Cecily. 

"Of course you would you are my fiancé , " Cecily smiled at him and leaned closer so their shoulders were touching "I'm sorry, I could not be in there any longer. " 

"You do not have to apologise. Those people in there they are not worth your time." 

"But I should be there for Tessa and Charlotte" 

"They are strong, and they have Henry and Gideon for support and even Will although I don't know what he would bring to the table, " 

Cecily nudged him with her elbow. 

"My point is you are allowed to be here. Do not worry about it. You can talk to Charlotte later there will still be something you can do to help, " Gabriel continued

Cecily nodded

Gabriel pushed himself up so he was standing. 

"Maybe we go back inside, " Gabriel offered his hand to Cecily. She reached for her hand and used him to pull herself up. 

"I will not go back into the meeting. " Cecily said

"I understand, " 

"Don't Leave me alone?" her voice was soft and uncertain. 

"I would never dream of it. " 

Cecily walked over to Gabriel and thew her arms around his neck. Gabriel bought his hands up to her back to embrace her. 

"Thank you for coming after me. " she whimpered

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
